Lady Kitsune
by 1nn0c3nc3-kun
Summary: This is an Ouran/ Naruto/ Fruits Basket crossover. Hinata runs away from home and flies back to Japan, but she still wont be able to run from her past. Maybe she's just not cut out for runaway life. I'm bad at summaries. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about the wait again. I'm sorry I ended up redoing the story but at least I didn't do it well into the story. I'm not even doing any drastic changes, this will just make doing the story easier. Please tell me if I got some information wrong or spelled something wrong.

(Review Reply!)

_CartoonistGirl6 ()_: Was this too long a wait for you? I didn't even make that many changes.

It all started when her mother died. The torment, the glares, the brow beatings. The emotional tare downs and verbal abuse. She gets it: she is a sad excuse for a thing and doesn't deserve the looks of her mother. She might not even continue to be heiress if she keeps up her weak attitude or show at least some type of assertiveness. " We will not be surpassed by the Uchiha, or even worse, the Ootori or Suou. **(1) (2)** I will not let you be the downfall of the Clan and embarrass us." She knows her dad has only been like this ever since her mother died, and she did try to be strong for them. How could she even be strong for herself when her Father barely acknowledged her existence; when ever he did it was to compare her to her little sister, or berate her. He didn't even see her as human for some reason, only a "thing." the last straw was when she over heard hi8m say one thing to the council "I wouldn't wish this burden on my worst enemy." She ran away not wanting to hear the rest.

She understood soon enough what she was when she had been informed of her mother's family background by her care taker, and one of her mom's best friends, only a few months before. She understood why her father seemed to hate her - she even hated herself for the monster she is- but never Hanabi. She cant help what she is.

She decided to do everyone a favor, even herself. She decided to finally make her Father, the Council, and herself happy altogether. The week before she emptied out a lot of one of the credit card accounts her dad had given her to use - no paper trail, no worries… right? A lot of stores were emptied of the clothes' of her size and were a little more her taste than what her dad made her wear. Several boxes of hair dye, contacts, glasses and cover-up were also bought. The hair dye an expensive long lasting brand, and the contacts only to change her eye color, the glasses would have to increase her eye vision since the contacts were a special brand that covered _all_ of her eyes, including the pupil, so her vision was slightly impaired without both on. The cover-up for the weird six whisker marks on both her cheeks.

She packed her most valuable possessions, her new wardrobe, and only a few of her femininely things, into her black suit cases and headed off to the entrance to where she would trick one of her personal drivers would drop her off at one of her friends' house and they would drop her off at the airport. None of her friends agreed with what she was doing but they were behind her every step of the way, no matter how painful. It was easy to get out of the house since she sent all of the maids of the house on a wild goose chase and subdued her driver into believing she was staying at her friend's house for an extended period of time. No one even noticed her hair since she was wearing one of her favorite hats to cover her head. Plus, the family- Father and Hanabi-chan- were all out of town for the week and wouldn't be back for a couple of more days.

Before her departure from America her friends had a long and sad good-bye session, filled with tears and promises to reunite again one day. While on the plane in her new apparel, she looked at herself in the mirror. Short messy oddly colored hair contrasted with her pale skin, her green locks only reaching the nape of her neck and bangs framed her heart shaped face. Her once pale lavender now a sun-like golden yellow big eyes look around in mild alert at her 4"9 stature in her white tee that had green graphics and her long dark jeans and regular white tennis shoes to finish it off. She was really panicked about the whole situation. Do I look believable? Will I run out of products? How long can I keep this up? Does this cover-up my birthmarks well? All those questions ringing endlessly in her mind until she is pulled out of her trance by a loud obnoxious banging on the door.

"Spent enough time in there? Other people have to use the bathroom too," the feminine voice exclaimed in a rush. Hinata jumped at the voice and hurriedly fumbled with her glasses by the sink and sticking them on the collar of her shirt and cramming her eye drops and such into her pants pocket. While doing so she got lost by looking at her wrist to the thin yellow headband. One of her dearest friends had given it to her and it was one of her friend's treasures. She would always wear it to try an cover up the weird hair coloring she's always had on the top of her head (and was restlessly teased for) by pulling back her bangs over it. Sure she had more headbands but this one was her favorite. Hinata decided to pull her hair back too, the hair on the sides slightly over flowing and covering the head band while the only part visible of it on top. (She sort of looked like Ritsu from K-ON! If that helps at all.) Another loud rapping on the door brought hear back again.

"Hey! Open u-" The boy stopped mid-sentence to stare at Hinata for a few seconds before realizing what hewas doing and apologized.

"No, no. It was my fault- I took too long. Gomenasai." The boy seemed to blush at hearing Hinata's polite voice. Hinata gave the boy a slight bow before slipping out behind the boy and to her seat in first class. Hinata was really surprised at the boy, he seemed to have really good lungs and was only ten maybe. She couldn't really talk about age since she was thirteen herself, going into 9th grade. She knew starting back over in her home town was going to be a stretch but she was strong. She could handle it. The only thing she couldn't handle was the thought of the look on her little sister's face when they figured out she wasn't in America anymore. At least everyone would get what they wanted.

The only thing left behind was a video Hinata had made before she put on her get-up and left. She could only imagine the reactions. Hanabi, one of devastation, and her father, one of either irritation or mild satisfaction. He never seemed to have a smile on his face.

Pulling out her iPod and putting the whole thing on shuffle and could only imagine what kind of hell was going on at the mansion as she laid back in her chair and tried to relax. If the music didn't work she still had several books on hand.

Hiashi and Hanabi happened to come back from their trip early, Hanabi happened to miss Hinata a lot since they were gone for a little over a week. Hanabi practically begged Hinata to come but she denied, something about taking it easy for a while. Hiashi really did want her to come with them on their mini vacation before school starts. He just decided to give her her space. He guessed a little relaxation alone before school was good for her.

As they walked through the front door Hanabi was jumping up and down in excitement, planning on telling Hinata everything about the trip.

"Hey, Eliza! Where is Hinata? I cant wait to see her again?" The maid seemed confused at the question.

"What do you mean? Hinata left just this morning to go see her friends, wearing a ridiculous hat. You even told us yourself it was okay." Both Hanabi and Eliza turned to Hiashi at the last statement. Moments later everyone was searching Hinata's room and maids where calling everyone of her friends while Hiashi sent Hinabi to her room or at least to do something not there. In case Hinata really wasn't here he didn't want to break her heart. The only thing of interest left behind was a CD with a sticky note attached to it.

"_watch this alone"_

Hiashi kept the CD and rushed to his room right away. Putting in the CD into his DVD player practically biting his nails in anticipation. After a few moments the screen of his TV went from black to Hinata fixing a camera. She had a bittersweet look on her face. She was wearing her over sized grey cardigan and grey sweat pants.

"_A…ano… Otou-sama _**(3) (4)**…_I…Gomenasai. I-I know I've never pulled a-anything like this and I'm sorry." _

She looked to be on the verge of tears now but she kept on going.

"_I guess if you look at it from m-my point of view you'll see that me running away wasn't t-totally s-selfish." _

Tears started to fall.

"_This is because I know how y-you're a-ashamed of me and my weak a-attitude. H-Hanabi can even be heiress now, like you've always wanted and how I know she really wants to be, deep down inside."_

She was failing miserably to stop crying. She kept sniffling and both her eyes and nose were puffy. Seeing his daughter like this, Hiashi began to break down on the inside. What had he done?

"_I a-also did this for m-myself. I've h-had enough of the torture y-you've put me through since Mom. The training was way t-too intense just to try and g-get stronger. Ever since then I h-havent even been your daughter; only a thing. I-I don't like this c-cursre any more than you d-do, but O-Otou-sama, I _am_ still human. I have feelings too."_

Hiashi's chest got heavier and heavier as the video went on. Hinata would also cry a little more evry minute she kept talking.

"_Please tell Imouto __**(5)**__ this has a-absolutely nothing to do with her… and that I-I love her. A lot. I did this so that I could f-find myself. Every time I try to tell you I-I might want to do something different with my life, you deny me and shut me out. I-Im not sure what I want to do y-yet but I would like to choose freely. I will find a way to write to you guys… if you even care that is."_

At this point Hinata is sobbing so hard it's hard to make out what she's saying at some points.

"_So… t-this is good bye t-then. I-I'm sorry it had to be this way. And also my friends didn't know anything about this so don't be too harsh with them."_

And with that Hinata turned off the camera and Hiashi slumped to the floor in defeat. _What had he done?_

Sorry if it's kinda short and rushed. And sorry I didn't update my other stories, I'm having writers' block and you guys should know by now that I have a hard time starting stories. I stole a few ideas from Syn'ri and she will help me on a few parts. Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote!

**(1)** _Ootori:_ someone from the anime/mange Ouran High Host Club

**(2)** _Suou:_ also from Ouran High Host Club

**(3)** _Outo_: (I think that's how it's spelled) Japanese word for 'Father'

**(4)** _-sama_: a Japanese suffix to put on the end of someone's name showing great respect

**(5)** _Imouto: Japanese word for 'Younger Sister'_


	2. Chapter 2

Thought I would get a head start on another chapter for Lady Kitsune. I hop you all like my stories, and try to read some of my others please. Don't forget to vote! Sorry if its kinda rushed, im working on that.

_If, "Manners maketh man" as someone said __**(1)**_

"Miss."

_Then he's the hero of the day_

"Miss?"

_It takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile_

"Miss!"

Hinata awoke with a start, the flight attendance shaking her mildly rough. Hinata immediately sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes; embarrassed by the fact that the book on top of her face and her iPod flew a few feet away. Suddenly she looked away before the attendant could get a good look at her eyes. _The contacts!_

"Ah…Gomenasai. Nani? **(2)**" The flight attendant smiled down at her unintended cuteness.

"Sir, we have arrived at Tokyo **(3)**." Hinata looked out the airplane window in wonder. On her side there were some airplane runways in the way but she could still imagine the city vividly from when she was a child. _This was my home. Is my home._

Shortly after the encounter grabbed her luggage and headed out to the road to hail a taxi, but not before applying eye drops. It took quite a while to get a taxi since it was about three in the morning because of the time change and flight.

"Where to, Kid," the cab driver's coarse voice questioned. Hinata gave the middle-aged man the address of the apartments she looked up a few days before and they were off.

"Oi, Kid. Arent you a little young to be out here alone at this time at night?" Hinata froze in her seat looking for an answer. _What would Damien do?__**(4)**_

"Maybe."_ Oh, real smooth Hinata!_

"Kid, I don't need lip, okay? Just worried. What about your parents," This time he sounded irritated, but switched to concern in the middle. Hinata racked her brain for an excuse before just coming out with the truth.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Sir." Her eyes were downcast and she was reminiscing about home already. _Her mom…Her dad…Hanabi_.

"Hey, Kid, we're here." After Hinata paid the driver and he drove off, she made a start for the door of the 'Clubhouse' they call it for the apartments. Its really just an office. It took her a while to get to the door since she had so much luggage. When Hinata finally made it to the door she knocked on the door and had a small conversation with the manager before heading off towards her new apartment. Hinata had a chat with her when she looked up the building so there was no need for paperwork- or adults.

Hinata took one look at the apartment and instantly loved it. It was a one room apartment already halfway furnished and made of dark wood. It reeked for TLC_**(5)**_ and dust but Hinata only smelled freedom. The main room portion had a small kitchen area, complete with a stove and microwave, in the far left corner, and a kotatsu _**(6)**_ a little ways from it. The other side of the room was completely bare save for the entertainment stand on the far wall and closer to the door a rolled up futon_**(7)**_ next to a folded shoji screen**(8)**. In the middle of the room there was a door, leading to a closet. To the far left there was a door to a balcony. At least nobody could climb up easily, she was on the top floor (5th floor). She knew she would come to hate being this far up, but it was now her home.

"Thank you for choosing Arata Apartments, we all hope you enjoy your stay. If you ever need anything just ask," the worker says before taking her leave. Hinata takes a few more steps inside before closing and locking the front door. Setting down her bags, Hinata suddenly felt tired, but was too anxious to sleep. Everything is still a rush, and she didn't know where to begin in the room. She decided it was best to at least try to go to sleep to try and get used to the time change. Even if it's only a few hours. She changed into her pajamas, rolled out her futon and climbed into it, thinking about what the game plan would be to do before she started school next week. For starters, she would probably have to get a job because that money she had would eventually run out.

**(1) **Song is Englishman in New York by The Sting

**(2)** Means 'What' in Japanese

**(3)** I just wanted to say that I don't really know anything about what's in Tokyo and stuff so everything might not be factual

**(4)** He is a friend from America

**(5)** Tender Love and Care (T.L.C.)

**(6)** The little Japanese tables that you have to sit on the floor with. The kotatsu is the blanket that goes with it I think. I also think it has a heater under it too. Not for sure.

**(7)** The blanket/cushion that they sometimes use for a bed.

**(8) **A retractable screen that's used to separate a room or to change behind.

Tell me what you guys think. Sorry it's been forever since I last updated it and sorry for changing the first chapter out of nowhere. And sorry that this chapter is kinda short. Dang I'm full of apologies. Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue this story. Don't forget to vote! (^.-)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its taken me forever to update, chastise me if you must, I've just had a lot going on :( . For everyone who read the last chapter, im changing her apartment layout just for her to have a bathroom and instead of thinking about a job she thought about cleaning supplies. I might be changing things a bit throughout the story so just make sure you guys read these. On with the story.

Hinata had deep dark bags under her eyes. She had been lying down in her futon for 5 hours, but still not able to get any sleep, too scared and she was stressing herself out. She wasn't used to being out on her own and away from everyone she loved dearly… well most of everyone at least. She thought about her family - what they were doing without her. Maybe she hadn't really thought out the whole 'getting back to her roots' thing, she was a wreck and hadn't even been there half a day. She thought of turning herself in so she could go back to America – to her father.

_No I can't; I haven't come this far just to back out now._

She had sat there for the longest trying to muster up the courage to get up and face the coming day. She was in dire need of a broom and other various cleaning supplies. She sniffed the air. _And a bath._ After finding the strength within her, she lifted herself from her futon. She stretched and yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but to no avail. Sitting there for moments before finally getting up, she dragged herself to her multiple suitcases. She began leafing through her bags to find something to wear for the new day. After her day clothes and other necessities were put into a separate shoulder bag, she went to her bathroom to freshen up. She began to splash her face with cold water to make herself more alert, then proceeded to brush her teeth and hair. She looked up at herself in the mirror; hair dyed green to match her late mother's, formerly pale lavender now golden big eyes, also to match her late mother's, the three whisker marks on either side of her cheeks ,button nose and then there were her lips. She never really thought of her lips as thin, but they weren't as full as a lot of the girls she's seen either.

When Hinata finished her little management, she picked up a bit of money, grabbed her a small accessory backpack and left to the elevator to go down to the ground floor. She gulped as she locked the door to her apartment. She had a very unpractical thought of getting herself snatched up and not being able to make it back to her new home. She then shook her head at the wild thought, making the elderly woman to look at the girl oddly. Her dad had made sure nothing like that could ever happen, training her in various types of self defense since she was young. Plus her, uh… superhuman hearing would alert her to most of anything she would need to be worried about. When the elevator made it to the ground floor she made a mad dash to the front counter. She didn't want to spend anymore time than needed outside the somewhat safety of her apartment.

Hinata quickly went from the lavish style of the lobby of her apartment building, through the conjoined hallway of the two buildings, to the bathhouse next door. She liked the serenity of the bathhouse, the atmosphere was really relaxing and the décor was outdoorsy, stylish. After showing the receptionist her card (people who live in the apartment building bathe for free), she swiftly pulled off all of her clothes, put them in a cubby, and headed off to the bath. The floors were paved with stone, the walls a beautiful light cherry wood and there were a myriad of potted plants around the place. The water was nice and steaming, just the way Hinata likes it. She was very thankful for this bath, it was very relaxing and there weren't even a lot of people around since it was so early in the morning on a Sunday. Most people probably stayed home to catch up on sleep Hinata wishes she could've gotten.

After the, thank God, uneventful bathing, Hinata was able to do all of her necessary things to freshen up before dressing herself in a pair of dark blue jean Capri's and a short sleeved, fitted white shirt with white sandals. Feeling refreshed, she put on her bag and headed out into the world. She should go and get used to her new surroundings, plus she was really excited to see Japan again, she hadn't been able to walk around by herself and enjoy for at least a year.

The walkway didnt look much different than the last time she'd seen it. The layout stayed the same; busy businesses bussling with customers, vendors every so-amount of feet away from each other and the walkways were so congested she wanted to relish in it. The shoppe area was even more beautiful and full during festivals, especially at night. Too bad she wouldnt be able to be in busy places like this much longer. Shaking her head of these thoughts Hinata started a fast walk to try and memorize as much of the outlet as possible. Most of her favorite shops were still open, even new editions. By the time 3 o'clock rolled by Hinata hadnt even noticed she had spent most of her money on things she didnt even plan on buying - or how hungry she was. Deciding not to carry around her new loot in fear of what would happen to it, she decided to head home before getting food. The home goods store could wait another day.

The trip back to her apartment wasnt very long but once she put her shopping bags down on the floor she popped a squat. _I am weak! _She took great distaste in her clothes at that very moment but not enought to take them back. Before giving one last disproving look at her shopping bags, Hinata took great notice in all of the dust around her room, and the reason why she couldnt use her own bathtub earlier that morning. _Ok, this time im serious. Ill only look at house necessities. No more clothes or acessories or - look how cute that cardigan is! _Hinata had to shake her head at herself for that one. She needed to focus! It was almost a waste to get the clothes she got earlier anyway because she would be attending a school with uniforms once school started back.

Once Hinata had noticed she had been walking around aimlessly she realized she didnt even know where to buy the cleaning suplies.

_~Growl~_

She grabbed at her stomach and turned red. She hadnt even eaten yet. Hinata looked out to the darkening sky. _This is going to be a long day..._

Sorry its a tad short. Tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

What's up guys? ^_^ No changes this time, unless i forgot to add a fridge to her room, then I'm adding that. I'm sorry i wait so long to update that i have to reread my own story (._.) but I was reading the reviews i got and i was motivated to write all over again :,) I feel special lol thanks a lot! I wanted these to be uploaded earlier but pretty much the whole city was out of power due to ice and bad weather on and off. Don't forget to check out my poll on my page.

I also want to let you guys in on something, I'm thinking of writing my own book. I thought it would be awesome to finish one by the time i graduate high school but seeing as i take forever to update i doubt it :/ Dont forget to R&R. On with the story.

Hinata let out a big sigh. The day wasn't too bad perse, she finally got around to getting her cleaning supplies, and also feeding herself, a new stand called Ichiraku Ramen**(1) **so all in all it was okay. After finally getting home she was so emotionally exhausted that she passed out on her futon and actually got a bit of sleep the night before. The peaceful feeling of her sleep was interrupted when she woke up to bathe and realized she had to clean up in her bathroom.

Not sure what to do exactly, Hinata started to read the directions. _Shake well and spray, let sit until foam turns from blue to white, scrub and/or rinse off. Hmm, that doesn't seem too bad. _Not having done too much work in her life as an heiress, the work ended up being a bit harder than expected. After ending with a small trash can full of sanitizing wipes, a sponge, and her being a tad sweaty she earned her reward.

After her much needed bath, Hinata started to sweep up around her apartment and dusted, she even had to clean out her appliances and took the cover off her kotatsu to be washed. _I'm very thankful for my apartment but you would think they wouldve cleaned it before i moved in. _

The whole week was an on and off train wreck. First she would go out to fill her stomach, only to get back home and realize she had to grocery shop. When she got to the grocery shop she didn't have a list, so she didn't know exactly what she wanted or needed from the store, and ended up picking up a bunch of sweets that gave her a stomach ache the next day. When she finally got back out to get real food and ingredients to make some of the few things she does know how to cook, she realized she didn't have pans to cook in. In the meantime, she couldn't sleep very well, a combination of homesickness, worry, guilt, paranoia, and the occasional thunder storm. she felt so stressed out by the end of the week that she totally forgot about school until she had gotten an orientation letter in the mail along with her uniforms.

The day of orientation wasn't totally terrible, she got to see the layout of the school, but she also had to come up with excuses for not having a parent or guardian with her to sign slips and such. She didn't like the fact that she knew she would have to forge a signature as to not get caught in her act, although she had given it much thought to got home. She was so tired she couldn't even remember what point she was trying to make in the first place, or if there even _was_ a point. Deep down she knew she would be very upset with herself if she did quit not even a month in.

_I was always told rain comes before the sunshine._

With that bitter thought in mind, Hinata made an executive decision to get her life together, starting with little things around the apartment. Making lists to get various items she needed, from hangers to cleaning supplies and food related items. She also decided to write to her dad, tell him that she was alive and well, that she loves them, little stuff. That item was tucked away for safe keeping until she figured out if she wanted to send it or not. also, writing the letter in English so as not to be caught where she was. Now there's pretty much only one other big thing to worry about now now.

_High School..._

She was so nervous it was tearing her apart. She had seen all the cliche movies and it looked a tad bit terrifying. She knew not all high schools were like that but she happened to be very optimistic. Plus, her onii-san says high school wasn't too bad for him, he happened to be pretty popular, even with the upperclassmen. Then again she didn't have him around to help her out, and no last name title to precede her. And most kids knew each other Laying down on her futon, Hinata thought back to orientation. She remembered there were a group of girls talking about some "Prince" at school. Quiet frankly, she thought they were a bit old for fairy tales. _Too old to have the story of the curse hanging over my head too,_ she thought bitterly. Her last thoughts were of the first of her high school experiences and all they would bring her. _Can I keep my facade up that long?_

-Tell me what you think. I like all the following and favorites but please tell me things you liked or didn't like. Hope your Holidays were sweet!

**(1)** I think that's how you spell the name of the Ramen stand.


End file.
